An aerosol in general consists of following components:
An aerosol can, containing a mixture of liquid and gas and an aerosol valve, for dispensing the content of the container. The standard aerosol valve (FIG. 7) consists of a mounting cup (crimped to the common one inch can opening), body, stem, inner gasket, outer gasket, spring, dip tube and actuator.
Gas filling to pressurize the aerosol is done trough the center hole of the mounting cup/stem entering into the inside of the container. Other possibilities of gassing are known as under cup gassing, when lifting the mounting cup during the gassing operation before clinched onto the can opening.
Similar systems or inventions may cover also valve holders clicked into the can opening curled towards the in- or outside, but always gassed through the valve.